Chocolates and Flowers For you
by C1412
Summary: It was the 14th of February and Haruka remembers her stupidity during Valentines, which is an attempt to give chocolates to her boyfriend, Akashi. AkashixOC.


Chocolates and Flowers for you

It was the 14th of February and Haruka Koizumi was found seating alone on one of the park benches. The girl was in her teens, she possessed a navy blue hair, the color of the ocean as her eyes and a V-Shaped face. She looked around and realized something: Its Valentines days. A lot of couples are dating, some are confessing and some are handing chocolates or bouquets to the ones they love. A chuckle escapes on her pink, soft lips.

"_I just remembered my stupidity last Valentine's day." _She thought as she chuckled. Memories of the past fill her mind as she softly chuckles.

It was when she was in Middle School, she attended Teiko Middle School and, she was the girlfriend of Akashi. They're not just some normal couple but, they are the best of the best in a certain way. If Akashi is the feared captain of the Basketball team then, Haruka is the feared student council president. No matter how great they are, both of them suck at love, even though they don't know much of love but, they still love each other. Both of them care for each other, support each other and love each other….but, they just don't know how to express it well.

Finally, it was the 14th of February, and Haruka is walking all alone, heading to the school campus. Usually, Akashi and Haruka walked together, but this time Akashi left first. The young girl walks with a frown on her face as millions of things running into her mind.

"_I wasn't really expecting it to be real." _She silently thought and took out her cellphone in her blazer's pocket. Haruka opens her phone and browses her messages, she opens one of the messages and it's from Akashi.

"From: Shin-kun

Time Sent: 2:04 AM

Good Morning, I'm sorry I disturb you in your sleep, but we won't be walking together today.

-Akashi"

"_And I thought he was joking. I even waited on his front door for 30 minutes! Thank goodness, I'm an early riser." _She thought as she bit her lip, she puts the phone back to her blazer's pocket and made her way to the school campus. Finally, she arrives at Teiko 10 minutes earlier, as she walks towards the school building Haruka notices the GoM, seating on the bench while girls hand them chocolates. She also sees Akashi receiving some of the chocolates, and then she looks at the other members and notices the chocolates that Kise is receiving piling up on his side. Haruka watches them with a great smile, she decides to heads towards to the room of the student council, until she hears murmurs.

"_Hey, isn't that Akashi's girlfriend?"_

"_Did they broke up already?"_

"_Why is Haruka walking all alone?"_

Haruka looked behind her and automatically the students that murmured kept quiet. She decided to ignore it since being the president she has to be matured. Haruka continues on her tracks quietly, until Haruka hears the GoM calling her….

"oi! Harukacchi! We're here!"

"Yo! Kaichou!"

"Haruka-san, Aka-chin is here."

Haruka stops walking and turns her gaze to them, she sees them waving to her and the fangirls immediately moves aside. She smiled and walked towards them, in her hands are a small paper bag. Haruka stops once she's infront of them

"Ohayou~, its Valentine's day today and I have something for you all." Hauka said with a smile on her face. She opened the bag and took the chocolates inside; she distributed the chocolates unto the members.

"Harukacchi…Why Akakashicchi didn't received any?" Kise worriedly asked as he accepted the chocolates. Haruka smiles at Kise and says it's nothing. The rest of the members (excluding Akashi) said 'thank you' with uneasiness.

"Now, is there any more problem?" Haruka asks with a mocking smile on her face, the GoM shakes their heads.

"Then, I'll be going now." The young girl left. When Haruka was out of their sight, Akashi had a frown on his face.

"Listen…Akashi…" Midorima tries to 'comfort' him, instead of answering Akashi looks at him with sharp eyes and a frown. After seeing this, the rest of the GoM slowly back away then immediately run away. Kuroko and Murasakibara stayed behind and scratched their heads

"What happened?" both of them silently thought. Akashi sighs and heads to his classroom. In the blink of an eye, it was finally lunch time. Haruka's friends found out that Haruka has a chocolate for Akashi and, they ask why she hasn't given it yet. Haruka looks at her left and right and confirms that there are no people in sight, she immediately breaks down. She explains to them that she feels shy because Akashi might not like it. After hearing it, her friends cheer her up and, encourage her. One of Haruka's friends suggested that she should give it now. Haruka nods and her hands starts shaking, she grabs the chocolates that is beautifully wrap on a box. Her friends also came along to support her; they walked towards Akashi's classroom. Finally, they are now standing in front of Akashi's classroom, one of Haruka's friends calls Akashi and, gestures him to come near them. Akashi at first hesitates but, after seeing her girlfriend trembling he smirks and walks towards them. Haruka blushed in deep crimson red and tried her best not to make an eye contact with Akashi. Her friends bade farewell they reasoned that they need some 'privacy'.

"Uhmm, sorry about my behavior earlier…" Haruka apologizes and keeps herself from stuttering. Akashi just nods with his sharp eyes looking at her.

"T-these are for y-you…" Haruka stuttered, with her head bowed down and, looked at the item that she held. Her eyes immediately widened and her cheeks flushed a deeper crimson red. Haruka looked at Akashi with humiliation in her eyes.

"Shi-kun..I gotta go.. I have some important matters to attend" she informs him, trying to hide the package in hand. Akashi didn't speak at all; he walked away without asking what's happening. Haruka immediately walked away and looked at the item in her hand: It was her lunchbox. She headed back to her classroom and, her friends asked her what happened. Upon seeing the lunchbox in hand they laughed "Come on Haruka! Let's eat already!" they invited her and Haruka just nodded and, joined them. The last period finally ended and it was time for the afterschool activities in Teiko. Haruka, being the student council president, went to the student council room and starts doing her work. Two hours passed by and the other members of the student council bade goodbye to Haruka.

Haruka was the only one left in the student council room. She was still doing some paper works that are due the next day. Slowly, her eyelids become heavy, she's also losing her concentration and her eyes are starting to fall. At first, she decided to fight her tiredness but, she also gave away and fell to deep slumber. The chocolate that she made for Akashi also rests besides her. Akashi enters the student council room and sees Haruka sleeping in her desk. Akashi chuckles, cautiously, he walks toward her. Akashi bents down and gently pat Haruka's head.

He leans closer to Haruka's sleeping face and whispers on her ear

"What a klutz you are" Akashi finally stood up and something caught his attention. It was a chocolate box; wrapped beautifully he assumed that someone gave _his_ Haruka chocolates. Akashi's smile suddenly turns into a frown and grabs the chocolate box slowly but, swiftly. He opened it and a piece of paper fall out, Akashi bent down to picked the paper up. Akashi puts down the chocolates box; he opens the letter and chuckles. The letter was addressed to him.

"_Shin-kun~ Happy Valentine's day!.These chocolates are made by yours truly. The ones that I gave to your comrades were bought. So please don't get jealous!_

_I love you~:D._

_-Haruka"_

After reading the letter, he takes one chocolate from the chocolate box he brings it to his mouth and starts chewing it.

"It's so bitter." Akashi commented, nonetheless, he still ate some. Haruka was awakened from Akashi's comment; she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that!" Haruka grumbled and stood up. Akashi looked at her and said

"But, I didn't say that I don't like it." The young man flashed a teasing grin and continued eating it.

"Shall we go home?" Akashi suggested and Haruka nodded but, not before Akashi stole a kiss from Haruka. Haruka widened her eyes in shocked and blushed deep crimson red.

"What are you standing there for? Let's go home; we didn't walk together a while ago, because someone caused trouble in our team" Akashi explained "And I didn't get to prepare a surprise because _they _ruined it." He continued.

"That doesn't matter now, come on." Haruka insisted with a smile and, together they walked home.

Haruka's reminiscing of the past was interrupted when a hand from behind tapped Haruka's shoulder. Haruka turned her gaze from behind and saw Akashi with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates in hand.

"Chocolates and Flowers for you." Akashi handed the items in his hand to Haruka, the young girl mindlessly accepted them.

"Akashi…." Haruka utters his name in happiness "thank you..". Akashi grinned and stole another kiss from Haruka; and, Haruka gave the same reaction as before.

"You never change do you?" The young girl asks and Akashi grins, he leans down closer to Haruka and kisses her again.


End file.
